


Flashback Friday

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Hanson (Band), The Moffatts
Genre: Cheating, Forced Marriage, M/M, Slash, Teenage Pregnancy, This Time Around Era, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Taylor didn’t know if he was gay, all he knew was that he loved the things Scott did to him.





	Flashback Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopper84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/gifts), [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



> This little fic is a gift for the authors of "Flesh and Bone"...a story I am really enjoying! If you like this pairing I recommend it!  
> Lyrics by Silverchair  
> Rated PG ;)  
> Enjoy and I live for your comments :)

  
_Maybe we don't want to live in a world where our innocence is so short_

_Maybe we don't want to live in a world where no one even cares at all_  


 

_Present Day_

Taylor stared at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of Scott he'd taken years ago. He had found it while looking through old boxes of band notes. It was time for spring cleaning. Coming across the picture had felt like a shock to the system for Taylor. He hadn’t thought about Scott in years. His relationship with Scott felt like a lifetime ago. 

Taylor sat down heavily at this desk and carefully set the photo down on the desk as he thought back to that day...

***

_May 3 2002_

__

Taylor opened his eyes, sitting up in Scott's bed, still sleepy. He turned and saw the other side of the bed was empty. Taylor got up and walked out to the patio to see Scott lounging casually on a chair and smoking a cigarette.

“Good morning,” Scott looked up at Taylor and smiled. 

“What time is it?” Taylor muttered, sitting down next to Scott.

“‘Bout 6.”

Scott took a drag of his cigarette.

“Why are you up so early?” Taylor asked.

“Couldn’t sleep. Wanted to watch the sun rise.” 

Taylor nodded, looking out at the horizon.

It really _was_ beautiful. 

Two two sat there for a bit in comfortable silence.

An idea occurred to Taylor then. 

Taylor got up and walked back inside. He rummaged through his luggage until he found the item he was looking for; an old Polaroid camera. He’d been experimenting with photography and had purchased the camera at a camera shop while they’d been in Amsterdam. He loved it, especially taking photos of his family and friends. 

Taylor returned with the camera to see Scott reading a book.

Taylor almost laughed. Only Scott would sit on a hotel porch at 6am smoking a cigarette reading a book and making it look completely normal. 

“Hey,” Taylor said to get Scott’s attention. Scott put his book down and looked up.

Taylor quickly snapped a picture. 

“What was that for?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I wanted a candid picture of you so I could remember you.”

Scott laughed, but Taylor hadn’t been kidding.

Scott looked at Taylor intently, concerned.

“What do you mean? If you can “remember me?” I’m not going anywhere…you know you can come visit me anytime.”

Taylor sighed.

He had been putting this off but he had to tell Scott sometime and this morning was as a good a time as any he supposed.

“I’m marrying Natalie, Scott. I have to. She's pregnant.”

Scott blinked.

“What?”

***

_Present Day_

A loud slam pulled Taylor from his day dream. 

He looked up to see Zac standing in the doorway of his office.

"Tay, what are you doing?"

Taylor sighed, and turned in his chair towards his brother.

"Nothing really," he said. "Was working on some edits."

Zac walked over and spotted the picture on the desk. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Wow, is this _Scott_? I haven't thought about him in forever. Wonder what he's up to."

Taylor knew what Scott was up to. In fact, he knew his old band was back together for a reunion tour and was seriously considering going to a show. Taylor would have loved to see Scott again. For old times, if anything. 

If Taylor had told Zac what Scott was up too, it would have given away that he'd been following Scott all these years, and surely Zac would find that suspicious.

Taylor had never known if Zac had known about him and Scott's relationship. Zac had been so young then, probobly not paying attention, but Taylor knew Zac was surprisingly perceptive, even then.

Sometimes Taylor wished his brother had known, so he'd have someone to admit to that he missed Scott sometimes.

But that was ridiculous. He was married. Happily, in fact, with another baby on the way.

Why was he thinking about Scott all these years later?

Zac put the photo down and looked at his brother.

"Well, anyway, want to go get lunch? We've got rehearsal in an hour."

 

 

_October 26, 2000, This Time Around Tour, Mexico City, Mexico Sports Palace_

Taylor stared at Scott, incredulous. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard suggested.

Scott grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Taylor to look down at the floor, embarrassed.

Taylor had to admit what Scott had suggested was hot, but was too scared of getting caught.

“Well? What do you say, Hanson?”

Scott had a habit of calling Taylor by that nickname.

“I...uh,” Taylor muttered, unable to put into words how bad and also how hot the idea was.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Scott whispered, scooting closer to Taylor and putting his hand on his leg. 

Taylor looked up and around quickly, eyes wide.

“Scott! Someone could see us…” he muttered.

He also doubted sex in an alley would be as hot as Scott thought it would be. But, well, Scott had a sort of obsession with public sex...

Scott laughed, a sound that still made Taylor’s heart skip a tiny beat every time he heard it.

“Doubt it. Everyone’s sauced and not paying attention to us, dude.” 

Taylor looked around the green room and realized Scott was right. Zac was awkwardly but furiously making out with Marion in the corner on the couch and Isaac was passed out on the armchair. Taylor smiled, shaking his head slightly. 

His dad and manager had already retired to the hotel next door.

“I guess you’re right,” Taylor sighed. 

He guessed he should just stop being paranoid about his brothers finding out what was going on with him and Scott because it seemed like no one suspected, despite the shenanigans him and Scott got into on a regular basis. He was also seeing Alex when they were in LA, and no one seemed to suspect anything with that, either. Except the fans, of course. They were having a field day. Then there was Natalie. 

Boy, was his love life complicated at 18.

“It’s decided then,” Scott said formally, pulling Taylor out of his thoughts, which made Taylor giggle. He stood up and grabbed Taylor’s hand and practically dragged him off the couch and started briskly walking towards the door.

Zac saw them get up and momentarily broke away from Marion to ask where they were going.

“Out to the bus” Scott said simply. “Get some food.” 

Zac nodded, satisfied with that answer, and focused his attention back on Marion. 

The two walked out of the green room and into the warm, Southern night air, Scott gripping Taylor’s wrist almost too forcefully. 

Taylor felt that familiar excitement he felt lately whenever he was with Scott, an anticipation of what was about to happen next. 

Taylor loved that feeling.

Even though lately he had felt like he was being pulled in so many directions, with their band, Scott could still make him forget about his worries for a bit, which had been a lifesaver for Taylor.

Taylor didn’t know if he was gay, all he knew was that he loved the things Scott did to him.

They cut through the alley in back of the venue where the bus was parked and suddenly Scott stopped walking and turned to Taylor, letting go of his wrist.

Scott looked around.

“Here,” he said.

Taylor looked around and saw two people at the end of the alley, talking.

“Scott, there’s people here.” he pointed out.

Scott sighed.

“Okay, fine. Is your dad in the bus? What about your manager?” 

Taylor shook his head. 

“I doubt it. They’re probably back in the hotel now.” 

A slow smirk spread across Scott’s face.

“What?” Taylor asked, wondering what Scott had in mind.

Scott shrugged innocently, and started walking back towards the bus, tilting his head in a silent invitation for Taylor to follow him. 

They’d never messed around in the bus before. They’d never had a chance to. Only in alleys after shows or in bathrooms at venues. They had to be careful. 

Taylor followed Scott eagerly. 

When in the bus, Scott wasted no time.

He closed the door behind them and locked it. 

He grabbed Taylor’s face roughly and crushed their lips together. 

Taylor kissed Scott back eagerly. 

He’d missed this. It had been a while since they had done this, and Taylor had been yearning for it.

Pretending they were just friends was difficult considering whenever they were around each other they wanted to tear each others clothes off. 

Scott broke their kiss, leaving Taylor breathless.

He quickly unbuttoned Taylor’s shirt and discarded it, quickly followed by his own shirt. 

Taylor looked at Scott, wondering what he was going to do next.

He never know, because Scott never stopped surprising him.

“You want this?” Scott whispered, voice already low with desire.

“Yes.” Taylor answered without hesitation, reaching out and hooking his finger on Scott’s belt, pulling him closer. Scott compiled and allowed Taylor to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He then pulled down and slowly stepped out of his jeans, making eye contact with Taylor the whole time. Then he backed up and sauntered into the lounge area of the bus.

Taylor shook his head slightly at what a tease Scott was being. Taylor's erection painfully strained against his jeans. He stood there for a moment, trying to collect himself.

He didn’t want to get to excited too fast, or he’d come before they had begun. He’d learned this the hard way. 

After a moment, he walked into the lounge to see Scott casually laying on the couch smoking a cigarette. When Scott saw Taylor, a hand went down and adjusted his obvious erection through his boxer briefs.

“See something you like, Tay?”

He said it so innocently it almost made Taylor laugh. 

Taylor gazed at him with longing, but decided to give him a hard time instead on account of being irritated that he was being teased. 

Taylor shrugged, going over to the stereo and pressing play. Music started playing from its speakers.

Scott took a drag of his cigarette and nodded appreciatively. 

“Silverchair, huh? Nice.” 

Taylor leaned casually on the table, trying to look like he didn’t want it as much as he did.

“Yeah, it’s a good album.”

He watched Scott smoke his cigarette and thought about how hot he thought he was. All tan, with that dirty blond hair of his, and that sexy smile. 

Sometimes Taylor thought he was in love with Scott. Or maybe just lust. He didn’t know. 

“Take off your pants,” Scott demanded.

Taylor did as he was told.

“Come over here.”

Taylor did so.


End file.
